The purpose of this research is to examine the psychological and social aspects of cancer care and rehabilitation. The study is community-based and will identify the needs of patients and community resources physicians, other health care providers, patients, and families. Based on findings from a first survey, a formative evaluation strategy will be development of treatment and support programs. The evaluation of the impact will be measured by periodic assessments with subsamples of each of the target groups and by a post-intervention survey. It is anticipated that the study will serve as a demonstration of how community resources can be marshalled and directed to meet the psychosocial needs of cancer patients and their families.